Jugando con el destino
by LizUchiha08
Summary: ¿Cómo decirte lo que siento?, ¿Como poder detener el tiempo?, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque te amo tanto?.-Hoy en la mañana me culpo por no tener el suficiente valor de decirte lo que siente mi corazón.


**Titulo**: Jugando con el destino.

**Autor:** LizUchiha08

**Género**: Yaoi

**Parejas: **KaixRei.

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, y nunca será mio, solo hago esto por diversión; y si lo fuese no tendría ninguna necesidad X_D_

""_**comentarios""**_**:** mis comentarios XO

_Este es mi primer Fic, bueno sin más por el momento espero que les guste. Por favor dejen __**reviews**__ para ver si le pongo o que le quito a sus continuaciones._

.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(^0^)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-. Nuestro mismo sentimiento.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(^0^)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.

-¿Cómo decirte lo que siento?, ¿Como poder detener el tiempo?, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque te amo tanto?.-Hoy en la mañana me culpo por no tener el suficiente valor de decirte lo que siente mi corazón, que cuando te miro todo en mi alrededor cambia, no sabes cuánto te anhelo, te deseo, te quiero, tan solo dame aquella oportunidad de demostrarte que eres muy importante para mí.

Esos pensamientos invadían la mente de un chico universitario muy bien parecido, era un chico como cualquier otro. Pero este chico parecía un pequeño gatito por sus facciones felinas, un cuerpo envidiable _""creo me estoy dejando llevar :P""_ y una cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Solo que este tenía unos gustos un poco diferentes que los demás _""si saben a lo que me refiero con eso XP"", _aun así era un chico inteligente, su nombre Ray Kon tenía una beca por parte de su escuela en Japón para perfeccionarse en su carrera universitaria, se encontraba en la ciudad de Nueva York con ese solo propósito, pero no contaba con algo, entrar en el juego de amor.

-Hola,.-Dijo Ray al final del pasillo un lunes por la mañana, saludando a su mejor amigo desde el primer día en la universidad que lo había apoyado incondicionalmente, el chico tenía el nombre Ren. Ray estudiaba en la universidad del norte en NY, su carrera Administración de empresas era una carrera que le fascinaba al chico. Era un chico promedio que le gustaba compartir tiempo con sus amigos, su físico enloquecía a cualquier chica _""como ya lo había comentado :P""_, pero para el solo había una persona en su vida.

-Hola amigo, que tal tu fin de semana?.-Pregunto Ren muy sarcástico. Ren estudiaba en el misma universidad y misma carrera que Ray. Era un chico muy atractivo, tenia una figura bien definida, unos ojos encantadores color miel, un cabellos color azul muy profundo y una sonrisa muy peculiar nñ.

-Pues con un poco de trabajos, ya casi salimos de nuestros estudios, todo esto de la tesis y mi servicio social que pronto empezare me está matando antes de tiempo.-Dijo un muy desvelando y cansado neko xP. _""Tanta tarea yo creo ja.. :)""_

-Pues hoy te asignaran la empresa a dónde vas a ir a hacer tu servicio social no es así?

-La verdad tengo un poco de miedo, nunca he trabajado en una oficina.-Termino diciendo un temerosos Ray.

-Jajajajajaja, valla tu si te estresas amigo, sería algo del "destino" si te mandaran a la Compañía Hiwatari, No?.-Dijo muy divertido Ren.

El color del chico oriental subió de tono al pensar solo en el apellido "Hiwatari" y sobre todo hacer su servicio social en ese lugar.

-Noooo.! Claro que no, habiendo mas lugares no creo que precisamente me manden a esa compañía.-Terminando con un pequeño dolor de estomago el chico.

-Ray, ray, ray yo sé lo que sientes por Hiwatari, aun no veo que le viste, pero gustos de cada quien =/.-Termino diciendo Ren un tanto serio pero en un tono cómico :).

Ray quedo en silencio al estar recordando a Kai Hiwatari, su compañero de clases en la universidad, siempre había sido su amor secreto, Ray era su "amigo" o algo por el estilo, Ray buscaba la manera de estar cerca del chico ruso, por trabajos o 'simples confidencias'.

Como siempre el chico oriental le gustaba sentarse en una banca no muy lejana a su salón de clases de la primera hora, pero tenía otra razón más, en esa banca podía ver cuando Kai llegara y esperarlo ahí, como si fuera simple coincidencia n.ñ

Un auto de lujo color negro se detuvo como de costumbre fuera de la universidad, del carro bajo un chico muy bien parecido con la piel pálida, con el cabello rebelde color azul y negro, con una figura que cualquier chico desearía tener, en fin el chico era tremendamente hermoso. Camino hacia el edificio donde le correspondía tomar clases sin percatarse que un neko estaba sentado muy cerca de él.

Kai por un momento se percato de aquel neko y volteo hacia la banca y lo vio fijamente, como de costumbre le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa (cabe decir que Kai era una persona fría, pero con Ray era otra cosa ""porque será n.n"").

-"Estas hay, como de costumbre mi tierno neko".- Pensó por un momento hiwatari.

Ray al ver que su amado le dedico aquella mirada hizo que su corazón palpitara a mil, pero no quiso mostrar aquella emoción por miedo a que Kai lo despreciara o algo así, tal vez ese era uno de los motivos por los que el oriental no mostraba sus sentimiento hacia Kai.

-Hola Kai, buenos días. Dijo un alegre neko n.n

Kai se despertó de su trance para abrir aquellos labios para corresponder al saludo de Ray.- Hola, bueno días Ray.- Dijo un tanto serio.

Había un silencio que rodeaba aquella área, donde se encontraban los 2 chicos, se congelo el tiempo para los dos, no había nadie más para ellos y…..

En ese momento llego de nuevo Ren, el cual se llevaba muy pesado con Ray y le dio una 'Nalgada' al pobre de Ray, el cual brinco porque no se la esperaba haciendo que saliera el chico de su transe.

-Oye ya es hora de que vayas a las oficinas para que te asignen ya sabes que….-Termino de decir Ren.

-REN! Puedes dejar de hacer eso! (0).- Dijo Ray, al momento que volteo a ver a Kai, el cual estaba con una mueca de disgusto al presenciar tal acto de Ren, al cual detestaba.

-Luego te veo Ray.-Fue lo único que dijo el chico ruso y se fue con una mueca de desagrado.

-Como eres estúpido Ren, porque hiciste eso?.-Dijo Ray con un tono de molestia.

Ren por su parte se sentía avergonzado por aquella escena que había provocado que el chico de cabellos azules se hubiera ido.-Lo siento mucho Ray pero no pensé que se fuera a molestar, será que le gustas? Pero es Hiwatari siempre tan simpático como de costumbre XP.-Dijo Ren un tanto sarcástico para que Ray lo perdonara.

-Deja de decir esas cosas de Kai, bueno tengo que ir a las oficinas.

-Hasta pronto y sé lo que te digo, vas a estar con hiwatari.

Ray solo se alejo de su amigo

_-_-_-En las oficinas-_-_-_

Ray entro a aquellas oficinas de la universidad, donde todas las secretarias volteaban a ver al chico, por su parte Ray no prestaba mucha atención pero se sentía un poco acosado. En un cubículo del departamento de control estudiantil se encontró con una amiga, era una chica que tenía a su cargo la asignación de servicio social a los estudiantes.

-Hola buenos días Lucy, como estas?.-Digo Ray dedicándole una linda sonrisa a la chica.

La chica por su parte se sonrojo.-Hola Ray. Muy bien gracias. Creo que hoy bienes a ver que empresa te toco no es asi?.- Dijo Lucy un tanto divertida.

-Si Lucy, dime a cual tengo que ir.

Lucy reviso su computador, tecleo el nombre de Ray y reviso cual era la empresa que le había tocado.- Bueno Ray creo eres unos de los afortunados, no iras muy lejos y es una de las mejores empresas, te asignamos hay, pues creemos harás un excelente trabajo.- Termino diciendo Lucy.

-Bueno gracias por el cumplido.- Ray no aguantaba el dolor de estomago por averiguar a qué empresa iría.- Dime Lucy donde?

-Iras a la corporación Hiwatari. Termino diciendo e imprimiendo su hoja de referencia para que la presentara en la corporación.

La expresión de Ray dio un giro de 360° al escuchar tal noticia, pero; ¿Como?, porque habiendo mas lugares precisamente lo mandaron a esa empresa.

-¿PORQUE HAY LUCY? ¿No hay otra empresa donde me puedas enviar?.- Termino Ray con una mirada desesperada.

-Ehm, Ray no hay donde, además tu eres el mejor de tu generación, por eso te mandamos a esa empresa, para que tengas mejores referencias en un futuro. ¿Lo comprendes Ray?

-Pero hay muchas empresas mejores también.- Digo Ray tratando de convencer a Lucy.

-Lo siento Ray, pero la decisión ya está tomada, además no estarás solo, como Kai Hiwatari es el heredero de la Corporación estará hay contigo, tranquilo.- Digo Lucy para calmar a Ray.

Al contrario el pobre chico estaba peor al poder pensar que estaría 6 meses a lado de Kai, había pasado más tiempo con Kai pero no sabía cómo actuar delante de Kai.

-Está bien.- Fue lo único que Kon pudo decir antes de salir de ahí.

Al salir de las oficinas y caminar por los enormes edificio de las demás carreras de la universidad, se puso a pensar en Kai, sentía el dolor más fuerte de lo común. A una distancia más alejada pudo ver a Hiwatari y a la mente le vino a la mente lo que Ren le había dicho: "Jajajajajaja, valla tu si te estresas amigo, sería algo del "destino" si te mandaran a la Compañía Hiwatari, No?".

-Porque no soy capaz de decirte lo que siento.- Digo contemplando la figura de su amado mientras este caminaba hacia él.

_Continuara_

.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(^0^)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-. Nuestro mismo sentimiento.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(^0^)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, este fic está dedicado a una gran amiga Caro-Chan esm para ti. Dejen reviews por favor.

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC °(^0^)°


End file.
